Cuatro semanas antes de Navidad
by Anii Braginski Wang
Summary: Serie de cuatro drabbles de temática navideña, que subiré las cuatro semana antes de la navidad. La pareja se cambiará por cada actualización. YAOI/ItaPan SpUk RoChu FraNada.


**Nihao. Soy Anii. Y hoy vengo con cuatro drabbles de temática navideña escritos por mi en clase. Uno para cada semana antes de Navidad. ^^**  
**Este primero es un ItaPon. Dedicado a mi querida amiga Lucía, la cual es muy kawaiiosa y la quiero mazo mazo *^***  
**Sin mas dilación. El primer drabble.**

_**~ItaPon bajo el muérdago~**_

**Advertencia: Anii-san no tiene el digno placer de ser dueña de los personajes, a continuación escritos. Le pertenecen a una persona muy chulosa que hace desatar sus mas locas ideas. Gracias =w=  
ESTA COSA CONTIENE SHONEN-AI. REFERENCIA A SEXO EN EL BAÑO DE AMÉRICA Y UN ITALIA MUY OOC. Gracias ewe**  
**Sin mas dilación. El primer drabble.**

* * *

Kiku miraba su vaso, que contenía un líquido rosa, al que le habían dicho que era ponche. No se creía nada.  
Ahí se encontraba. El 25 de Diciembre en una fiesta de Navidad, dada por su "gran amigo" América.  
_"Yo no soy cristiano..."_ Se dijo en un principio, pero cierto era que ese era una buena oportunidad de ganar aliados. (Y... ¿Porque no decirlo? También quería divertirse).  
Pero para él la fiesta no estaba siendo muy divertida... Y es que, no tenia a nadie con quien hablar...  
¿Su hermano China? No... Estaba muy ocupado siendo acosado por Rusia.  
¿Su amigo Inglaterra? No... Estaba pegándole a España a saber porque...  
¿América? Charlando con Romano.  
¿Alemania? Comiendo salchichas...  
¿Italia? Fijó su vista en Feliciano, que miraba su vaso, como él segundos atrás. Como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo... De pronto, como si notara que le observaran alzó la vista, y le sonrió. A Japón le pareció oír como de sus labios salía un "veee", y de pronto comenzó a acercarse a él.  
El asiático se le quedó mirando un rato, y luego avanzó hacia él, también.  
-Nihon... -Le saludó, cuando ya estuvieron uno a la altura del otro. -Te ves muy lindo.  
-¡A-ah! -El aludido se sonrojó un poco. -I-Italia se v-ve muy guapo con traje t-también. -Respondió intentando no tartamudear... Inútilmente.  
_"Watashi no baka"_ Se pegó a si mismo en su mente.  
De pronto una chica soltó un gritito, y la música se paró. Tanto Italia como Japón miraron a su alrededor, dandose cuenta de que cientos de ojos se posaban en ellos dos, y en algo que tenían encima. El segundo, por curiosidad miró hacía su cabeza, y de pronto su cara comenzó a arderle.  
-¿Pasa algo, Nihon? -Italia también miró, y su reacción fue casi la misma, pero a los segundos sonrió.  
Sobre sus cabezas había colgando una ramita de muérdago.  
Japón dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Italia le agarró de los hombros. Algunas chicas gritaron como si la vida les fuera en ello. Feliciano acercó su rostro sonriente al rostro color tomate del japonés. Notó algunos flashes en su cara. Estaba seguro de que Hungría guardaría esto para la eternidad.  
Al fin acortó las distancias de su cara con la del otro.  
Kiku cerró los ojos con fuerza. Notaba un gran cosquilleo en el vientre y de pronto... Empujó a Italia tirandole al suelo, y fue corriendo al baño.  
Entró en uno de los compartimentos y se agachó sobre el váter, pensando que en cualquier momento vomitaría.  
-¿Nihon? -La voz del italiano hizo que todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. -Oye, lo siento mucho... Entiendo que estes enfadado.  
-N... No pasa nada... -Susurró él.  
-¿Estas vomitando?  
-No.  
-... -Italia entró al cubículo donde se encontraba su amigo, encontrándole en una postura algo... violable...  
-S-siento lo de antes, Italia yo... -Fue a seguir disculpándose, mientras se levantaba pero Feliciano le tapó la boca.  
-Me gustas. -Soltó de pronto, coloreando las mejillas del japonés de color carmesí.  
-...¿D-desde cuando eres tan directo?  
-Desde que me gustas... -Respondió el aludido, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.  
-... Y-yo a ti...  
-Si. -Asintió seguro de si mismo. -¿Qué piensas?  
-P-pues yo... t-tambien... -El moreno tragó saliva. Pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta no se iba.  
-¿Tu también? -Italia sonrió. -Vaya... Es genial, vee~

-...Entonces... ¿Somos...?  
-Sólo si Nihon quiere.  
-Y-yo... Sí quiero. -Japón cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando que esto sólo fuera un sueño. Pero en vez de despertar, notó la presión de los cálidos labios de Feliciano sobre los suyos, en un beso que cada vez se iba haciendo mas apasionado, hasta que ambos chicos se quedaron sin respiración.  
-Ti amo, Nihon... -Le susurró Italia al oido. Él le abrazó.  
-A-ai shiteru, Itaria... -Le dijo él también al oido.  
Y así. Cierto italiano y cierto japonés pasaron la noche del 25 de Diciembre de una manera no muy adecuada para menores, en el baño de la casa de América.

* * *

**FIN DEL ITAPAN ewe**  
**La semana que viene...**  
**~SpUk. Una navidad doblemente tsundere~**  
**En fin... ¡HASTA LA PASTA!**

**¡Dedicado a mi querida Luu-chan! ^w^ I love you Shomanga (?)**


End file.
